you're my mission
by cpt-stvngrntrgrs
Summary: The team hasn't heard back from Det. Steve Rogers and Sgt. Natasha Romanoff was sent to take him home. [b99-ish au]


hi guys! i wrote this fic for the Romanogers Secret Santa Exchange ssromanogers on tumblr.  
for eternal-love-song on tumblr.

this is heavily inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine because I am currently obsessed with that show. hope you guys like it!

* * *

The alarm blared at exactly 7am. Natasha, buried under a huge blanket, slowly woke up and had a smile on her face. Today is her and Steve's second anniversary as a couple and she plans on making it extra romantic.

As she glanced to her side, she noticed that the bed is empty. Weird. Her brows furrowed in confusion; Steve never woke up before her. Something didn't feel right to her but she ignored that feeling, figuring that Steve probably was in the bathroom or in the kitchen so she decided to check on him. She was walking slowly as to not scare him if he was there, but was disappointed when she came to the conclusion that he was, in fact, not at home. She grumpily started to get ready for work and grabbed a bagel for breakfast and drove to work.

It's one thing to leave in the middle of the night without telling her, but on their anniversary? Natasha was furious as she was driving, but there's still a sense of fear into her. What if Steve had left her for good? What if he decided that two years with her was not good and he's got to end things? Her mind was racing as she gripped the steering wheel and drove faster to the precinct. Natasha is a sergeant at the NYPD, where she is the supervisor of the 7-5 precinct. She and Steve were both detectives when they first met 7 years ago but she has been promoted after passing the sergeant's exam last year.

"Briefing room, now," were the first words she heard as soon as she stepped out of the elevator on their floor. It was announced by their Captain, Nick Fury, and she watched as the rest of the squad filed into the briefing room. She placed some case files down on her desk before following them. She noticed that Steve's desk adjacent to hers looked untouched from the night before, and she felt anxiety curl into her stomach. Fury was looking at her so she quickly walked in the briefing room and he closed the door after her.

"I received a phone call from my informant at 4am earlier saying that the Herrera family drug syndicate has a massive shipment coming in later today," Fury started to say. Natasha felt her heart pound against her chest. This is the case Steve has been working on. "I sent Detective Rogers there as soon as I ended the call, he's been on a stakeout near the site since this morning." Fury met Natasha's gaze and she feels like he's talking directly to her instead of the whole squad. "We're supposed to hear back from him 2 hours ago but so far, he hasn't reached out yet. We need to extract him."

Natasha closed her eyes and slumped into her chair. She felt her friend, Detective Wanda Maximoff, place a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. She glanced at her and gave her a weak smile.

"Romanoff, Lewis, and Laufeyson, you guys will lead the extraction. The rest of the squad and I will be with you as surveillance and we're going to be surrounding them. We know that there's been a shipment of weapons in a huge container box so we will consider them as armed and dangerous. Everyone got that?" Fury asked, looking around the room, with everyone nodding. "Then gear up, we're leaving in 10 minutes."

Natasha got up to lead them to the weapons room. She can tell they were looking at her quite nervously so she decided to put on a brave face and let them know that she's okay. They got their equipment together as quickly as they can and piled into their respective vans.

Natasha drove the van her team is at, with Det. Loki Laufeyson in front next to her and Det. Darcy Lewis in the back, patching up communications with Capt. Fury, Det. James Barnes, Det. Clint Barton, and Det. Thor Odinson all on the other van that would surround the area and provide surveillance. They were informed that more police officers would follow them at the scene.

"Ugh stupid mic, they can't hear me," Darcy muttered. She lightly hit the mic connected to the computer on the desk and Loki chuckled at her.

"Be careful man, you'll only break it more. Just twist the end thingy, that always does the job for me," he suggested. She did what he said and beamed at him when it worked, so she began to exchange plans with Fury.

Once they got to the site, Natasha can feel blood thumping in her ears. She's been nervous before, it's only natural after all, but never this nervous. Steve has always found a way to contact them or he would always have back-up with him in case things go south and she feels like screaming at Fury for sending him in alone. She took a deep breath and jumped out of the truck, securing her helmet in place. Behind her, Loki and Darcy did the same and they moved into position.

"The walls are too thick to scan for people, but we think there may be hostiles still there," Fury's voice came onto their earpieces. "Be careful and just say something if you want us to follow in."

"Guys on my lead," Natasha whispered and caught Darcy's and Loki's eyes. They nodded and she signaled for them to go in after her, their guns poised up. The door was bust out so Natasha circled the small entrance before yelling clear. They all took turns clearing the passages that lead to deeper into the warehouse, and they were starting to feel like they were alone. There were large container bins stacked up over each other all over the place and it was as if they were in a city. Natasha looked around her, thinking that the place seemed familiar but she just can't quite put her finger on it. She brushed it off and tried to locate the middle of the place.

Once she moved past the container bins and into what seemed like an empty clearing, she noticed a pair of legs peeking out from behind a wall. She gulped, not liking what her gut was telling her. After two confirmed "clears" from Darcy and Loki, she slowly approached the body, her gun a bit shakily up in front of her. She almost whimpered when she saw Steve's face, muddy from the dirt on the floor, and what seemed like patches of blood on his clothes.

She was definitely shaking then, and placed her gun on a table that was by the wall to check for a pulse. Her hand can't seem to focus as she leaned down to hover over him and place it gently over his wrist. When she felt that he's still alive, she breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I got Steve," she said into her comms. "He's alive and we need medical assistance here, now," she all but growled. Natasha stood up to retrieve her gun and noticed that there was a note on the table. She carefully picked it up, holding in on the edge in case it was evidence.

"'I'm sorry.. for.. scaring you,'" she read out loud, slowly. "Please forgive me and say… yes?'" she finished reading and frowned. What does that even mean?

Suddenly, there was movement in her peripheral vision and she had her gun in front of her in a second, finger resting on the trigger. The sight in front of her almost led her to drop her gun.

There he was, Steve Rogers, on his knee and sporting a bright smile. He's holding up an open black velvet box and is staring up at her. Natasha lowered her gun and placed back on the table, glancing down at him with tears shining in her eyes.

"Hey baby, happy second anniversary," he started, voice cracking. "Natasha Romanoff. I love you so much and I'm sorry about all this," he said, waving around them. "I know I made you worry and I'm sorry, I can explain later. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" he asked, voice firm but hopeful.

Natasha has tears streaming down her face as she nods, "Yes, Steven Rogers, I will marry you," she answered shakily and grins at him. He chuckled but it came out more as a breathy sigh of relief as he stood up and slid the ring on her finger. They looked at each other and Natasha pulled Steve down to clash their lips together, her right hand on his cheek and her left hand with the ring clutching his shirt.

Suddenly, there were applause around them. The members of the squad came forward, all grinning and clapping at them. Fury even has his occasional "happy face" on and the rest were cheering for them. Clint, who prides himself as "the one who got them together" winked at Natasha, and Bucky fist pumped. Loki, who has his arm across Darcy's shoulder, gave them a thumbs up, while Darcy, leaning into Loki's side with her arm around his waist, was squealing uncontrollably to the point where her eyes disappeared.

After a few more seconds of celebration, Natasha moved back from Steve. "So, care to explain all this?" she asked, voice teasing.

Steve felt himself turn red slightly but cleared his throat, ready to tell her about his plan. "So this morning, I received a call from Fury saying that the Herrera family has a shipment and I need to bust them. So I went with SWAT here and yes, we got them." he paused, looking at Natasha and the rest of the squad.

"So that was true?" she asked.

Steve nodded. "Yep, it was. That's why I'm a bit… dirty," he laughed, looking down at himself. "It got dirty but good thing SWAT came in fast enough and I only got a few hits here and there but I'm good." he smiled reassuringly, reaching for her hand to squeeze. "So anyways, I looked around. I remember this warehouse. Don't you?" he asked her.

"Kinda? I don't know, but I think it looks familiar." she answered.

"This is where we busted Wang's cartel two years ago," he hinted.

Natasha gasped. "Is this where-" she couldn't finish her question.

Steve smiled and nodded. "This is where we had our first kiss two years ago, and that night, I officially asked you out." he looked around to see everyone grinning at them. "So here I was, thinking about that and our anniversary, when it dawned on me. Why not propose today? I already have the ring, and I love you and I know you're the only one for me and vice versa, so I called Fury for a favor." he turned to Fury and he nodded and smiled.

"Rogers asked me if I could get the ring from his desk drawer and write the note," Fury let them know.

"Yes, and he got here and I told him about my plan. No one else from the squad knew about this. And that is also why there's actually no other police here but us," Steve chuckled sheepishly. "And yeah, that's how I made it work," he ended.

Natasha playfully hit him on the shoulder. "You jerk, I thought you were dead," she said, before hugging him tightly. He could tell that there was still some fear in her from the way she's holding onto him.

"Hush, baby, it's okay. I'm sorry. I'm here and I'm never leaving you and I love you," he whispered, gently rubbing her back to calm her down.

"I know. I love you too," Natasha replied, resting her head on his chest and was happy to hear the fast rhythmic thumping on Steve's chest.


End file.
